


Grace

by Luthienberen



Category: Colditz (1972)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: “There but for the grace of God go I.”Pat Grant watches football with his friend Aleksander Wójcik and reflects.





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ["100words Dreamwidth community"](https://100words.dreamwidth.org/). prompt: #131 – mirror.
> 
> While this is based on the TV series, Captain Reid's friendship with a Pole is taken from his real life friendship in his book _The Colditz Story_ \- with names altered! My favourite parts of the show and book were the mention of the other nationalities, especially the Poles due to my own Polish heritage, so this is a homage to that :).

* * *

 

Pat and Aleksander Wójcik watched silently as the British and Poles played football. The fierce competitive nature of the Polish always led to a rather _vigorous_ game.

“You British always play so fair!”

“The Poles forget they are not charging tanks upon horses.”

Pat smiled at his friend. Alek laughed, but frowned as a German sentry snapped at a player who had trodden too close.

Pat shivered at the burning hate in Alek’s eyes, but was sympathetic. If his country had been violated by the Nazis wouldn’t that same hate be reflected in him?

Thank God for the English channel.


End file.
